


chaldene || lotor and his generals x reader

by impulsiveprose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Imagery, M/M, Metaphors, Multichapter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, i'm doing it anyways, laughs b/c i don't know how to write smut, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsiveprose/pseuds/impulsiveprose
Summary: "Jupiter is a lonely place, but at least you're here with me."-drabbles featuring lotor, his generals and you.chapter 2: haunting childhood crimes, the basis of growing up, and falling in love. these are the building blocks to a better life. and he committed haunting childhood crimes. he stole seasons, he grew up, and he did so all for you.he fell in love with you. (modern!lotor x reader)





	1. to have, to feel, to be || lotor | nsfw

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at updating stuff so the next chapter will probably be released like 5 billion years from now but we'll see, and idk if i should do like.....lesbian smut or something HAHAHAHA  
> also, this is spicy. turn away children

To love, to feel love, to be loved. Love included the bleak and pitch black universe, dotted with stars and colors that illuminated the emptiness like city lights upon Earth’s quiet, cricket-song filled cycles of day. It painted the scenery, washing away the bitter loneliness of it all. There were scars within this blank canvas; perhaps a paintbrush could rip the material into shreds. Some poor soul could be ripped away from their life, maybe it was the death that really dimmed the hues- sometimes, the paint was crimson red, splattered upon bodies and bodies, forming war’s forlorn landscape.

 

To think, to feel thoughts, to be lost in thoughts. You dried your hair quickly at the break of what dusk would have been on Earth after a long shower, lost in long thoughts. Your prince had just returned for a mission, and it was only fitting to go see him in your finest night attire. You chose to dress yourself sparingly, perhaps even scandalously, for the night. Your skin was fairly exposed- showy- and certainly pleasing to one’s eye. Sucking in an air of breath, you put your palm against the mirror you posed in front of, balling your fist as you felt the cool surface beneath your fingers. 

 

The spaceship illuminated your figure dimly, much like your thoughts of the cruisers. The Galran Empire was a state of brutes and warriors who lived like nomads, preying on the next family’s freedom on a new planet. These hops from place to place, the war and the conquering, the life for eternity on a spaceship, the taking of lives and placing them into the nimble hands of but one poor soul, it was a dangerous notion to you, a simple being who was only a simple Galran princess.

 

You prioritized, however, romancing your prince for the night, and possibly for eternity. It was truly poetic, you thought, as you walked down a muted, violet-lighted hall to a darkly-lit bedroom. The door slid open, and there was a subdued hue to the atmosphere of the room. You laid your eyes a man sitting by his lonesome upon a throne-like seat, accompanied by a small table with a champagne glass on it. His jaw rested unbeknownst upon a closed fist, and looked onto the wall blankly as if bored. In his other hand, he held a glass with some type of alcoholic beverage, you presumed. 

 

You noticed the floor was of a darker color than the structures and tile of the hall on the strangely-shaped Galra ship, footfall heavy with each heel’s click. There was a wall beside you missing; the panel of windows opened up the universe before your eyes, and though it was borderline shivering chilly, you could feel the heat of your cheeks rising, blinking towards the bed overlooking the sight of the galaxy.   

 

Your lips curled upwards, in contrast to his faraway gaze into your eyes. His lips parted, eyes widened as if dazed, and he lifted his head up. 

 

To want, to feel want, to be wanted. 

 

“My princess, you look fine tonight,” Lotor breathed out to you as you stepped closer to him. Your steps thudded against the floor, as loud as your heartbeat leapt when he spoke- a pin could have dropped and it would be in ear’s range- and you approached the man, who had been awaiting your arrival.     

 

He took your hand and kissed it gingerly, delicately, as you stared at him silently.

 

“Nothing to say, dear?”

 

You were too caught up in your own thoughts about him to respond. You were just about to utter out an apology when he pulled your arm, and your entire body, towards him gently. He smiled softly as you stumbled to stand above him, hands locked in a tight hold.

 

“You look flustered,” Lotor’s voice dropped to a whisper. 

 

“I’m not used to you being gentle, even with me,” You said sheepishly, looking at the floor. He was by nature an inherited warlord, and was obviously cruel to his opposers. You secretly loved his attention, that you were like a lost puppy who had found a home, beckoning your owner for affection.

 

He chuckled, foolish smile still plastered on his dark indigo pigmented face. The grin faded as he closed his eyes. “Being at war doesn't mean I have to be cruel to everyone I meet.”

 

“I only hope so. Were you and the girls successful in your mission?” You asked inquisitively, to which he nodded.

 

“My generals’ performances were excellent today. We've pushed the Paladins back and expect to move forward with our plan to extract quintessence within the coming months. If only they weren't so pesky, however, it's quite the shame that it's been such a boring chess game to play with their heads,” He spoke as you sat on his lap, cupping his cheek with your dainty palm.

 

The stars glowed brightly outside, cold colors intertwining in the midst of a darkness unparalleled by any other. The below zero chill of the galaxy’s harsh atmosphere danced around your bare shoulders, exposed and caressed by loving hands, yet the tenderness of palms came from a man whose eyes were covered in steel, perhaps glazed with lust. His tawny sclera and black pupils traced over your body. This man was cunning, handsome, and seductive. He was a prince, and you could see that authoritarian look about him, ablaze within his eyes. 

 

Fit to be a king, fit to be an emperor, but to you, he was simply a living being.

 

Lotor smirked, eyeing you up and down, as if you were a slab of meat to be prepared for supper. His cheeks were flushed from drinking fine liquor, and though he wasn’t drunk, he sure was tipsy, and eager to taste a new type of drunkenness: you. 

 

Leaning in to meet your gaze, he whispered in your ear, “Shall we get started, darling? I’ve had enough of just  _ looking _ at my meals.” Your breath hitched as his voice deepened, purrs tickling your earlobe. Though the robe you were wearing concealed most of your body, you felt rather in the raw even so. Your skin still felt out in the open, with your matching underwear on, hugging your curves and barely clothing you. You stood up, keeping your gaze on him.

 

It was  _ ravishing _ . 

 

His touch was exposure itself to lust, it was carnal yet delicate, gentle yet demanding, so needy and so  _ sexy _ . It sent shudders down your spine, knowing that his hunger would dominate you, eyes eating you up, filling you to the brim with his love.

 

You put your palm on his chest, Galra suit padded on his body, and licked your lips. You bent to meet his gaze at eye level, spreading his legs and putting your knee against his crotch. He hummed out a note of neediness, keeping his eyes on you while the pads of his fingers stroked your cheek, other hand setting down the glass of champagne.

 

As you attempted to kiss him, Lotor put a finger to your lips. “Ah-ah-ah,” he crooned, standing up, dipping you down close to the floor with his hand firmly holding the small of your back. Your hair barely reached the chilly tile, and you let out a single breath as you felt him grip you with strong arms.

 

His movements held the flow of a dance, leading you step by step through a tango; spicy, explosive, flavorful. He taunted you with his fanged smile. “ _ I'm _ the one in control here, darling. Forever,” he simply stated.

 

“And yet here you are, satisfying my every need.”

 

His lips smashed onto yours messily, teeth clanking together, tongues exploring one another, hands roaming each other’s bodies as he brought you back up from the floor and to reality. It felt animalistic, it felt raw, it felt free and it felt wild as Lotor practically threw you onto the bed nearby, tearing open your robe to reveal your lingerie. “You're not my pet, nor my puppet, nor my doll,” he whispered, straddling you.

 

“What am I, then?” You stayed glued to his stare.

 

“You're my lover.”

 

He kissed you, and he kissed you like you were his.  
  


* * *

“ _ Lotor! _ Ah-” You moaned, body curving upwards, eliciting harmonious sounds that you couldn’t exactly control. You screamed his name over and over like it was the only thing keeping you alive, accompanied by guttural groans and sighs of pleasure- your body was in total ecstasy as Lotor’s hips rolled against yours, length pumping in and out of you.

 

His breathing was heavy as he fucked you lovingly yet mercilessly, not hesitating to murmur dirty words in your ear, or leave love bites on your skin- it was as if you were his territory. And he let out groans of his own, your heat tight and steamy. His fangs were sharp as he nibbled on your earlobe, your neck, and at first, your thighs, and yet at the first draw of blood, you got turned on more and more. 

 

The air was thick with the scent of sex. Lotor captured your lips with a kiss. You couldn’t talk in the slightest, only uttering out incomprehensible words. “I love you”s turned into a mess of jumbled letters and sweet nothings and the silence otherwise was only broken by his sweet talk, the smack of his body ramming against yours. 

 

The prince’s taupe skin was rough, a few scars painfully mapped on his toned abs, core strong from years of training. Your hair was splayed messily upon the pillow, locks soft as he ran his fingers through them. His lips peppered the valley of your breasts with kisses all the way down to your naval. Your fingers digged into his back as he kept his pace, member still working your womanhood in all sorts of positions.  
  


You couldn't process words, let alone think of anything besides him and his love inside of you, cracking you open, exposing you to the proximity of intimacy through his touches that you craved and got so badly. “You’re such a naughty girl,” he would say. 

 

You felt like you were about to burst of pleasure. “I- I’m gonna- ngh…” Your moans drowned out any other sound as you climaxed, perspiration running down your forehead and lips slightly swollen from making out with your lover, Prince Lotor. 

 

He bit back a loud groan as he spilled his seed inside of you, filling you up with his love and his ecstasy. He rode out his orgasm slowly, pressing a kiss to your lips. 

 

You were breathless in his arms, voice ragged from screaming out his name as he pulled out, inviting you into his gentle cuddles. You drowned in them. His hold was the closest he could ever be to you besides him being  _ in _ you, and you felt comforted when you rested upon his chest. His heartbeat soothed your inner qualms as you drifted off to sleep. 

 

Perhaps in the morning, he could give you another treat.


	2. seasons that never existed || lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haunting childhood crimes, the basis of growing up, and falling in love. these are the building blocks to a better life.
> 
> and he committed haunting childhood crimes. he stole seasons, he grew up, and he did so all for you.
> 
> he fell in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an: for some reason i neglected to change the color of his skin and stuff like that, but here's another lotor x reader. it takes place in our universe and society.  
> also worth mentioning: this is written similarly to prose! it doesn't have a concrete writing format, it has a lot of internal rhyme and repeating, run-on sentences. i hope you enjoy nevertheless! c:  
> it's not my best work.
> 
> this was based upon another x reader, a chuuya nakahara x reader (love him love that boy), called “haunting childhood crimes” by chocodria (you can read it here! https://chocodria.deviantart.com/art/Everlasting-various-x-reader-664638304) on deviantart!
> 
> i hope you enjoy, and please give a kudos/star, comment and/or follow if you did!

_  
_ seasons that never existed

modern!lotor x reader

* * *

He stole the spring that never existed. 

  
He stole it for you. He ripped up the new chrysanthemum bulbs only beginning to bloom from the soil that built the two of you, tore the earth away and let it wither in mud cakes and silly gardens. He planted seeds with his thumb that he used to suck on- only a few years passed-, a child so longing of praise. He planted those seeds in jars and set them aside to grow. He bottled up the rainwater from yesterday's showers and drowned in its tears, he sent chills up your spine as he picked the dandelion that was never meant for you, asking to make a wish for the two of you, asking to blow away soft dreams you dreamt for soft locks of white hair for the two that could never meet an eternity, all for you.   
  
He stole the spring you could never bear to take, keeping awkward trinkets for you in his room as you looked upon the skyline of his eyes, sparkling like city lights. You cried tears like spring rain that sent waterfalls down your cheeks as he offered you the dozen of roses he selected carefully from his garden, with the roots still attached and dirt innocently dripping like sweat down someone’s forehead.

  
He stole spring.

 

Then, one day, he decided to steal the summer that was bound to melt away.   
  
He stole it for you, meaning nothing but a cool summer breeze, green leaves and white tees; he sat beneath the shade and ran his fingers through blades of grass, never knowing to look back, taking what he had lacked. He dug up shells and knickknacks upon the beach, scooping up sand with his fingers and picking up sea glass. He smoothed his hands in lotion and ventured into the ocean, not knowing he'd soon be tangled up in mucky seaweed, another treasure he would present to you. The pool parties he held were full of life as his throat was invaded by chlorine and fun, he splashed around in the water and gave you a pool noodle that flailed around like his feelings.

 

He was wrapped up in you, so young, so naïve and beautiful.

  
He stole the summer you barely inched forward to take, dripping drops of ice cream and beach days into your thoughts, collecting the foam from the sea into his sturdy, growing, sun-kissed palms and back into your loving arms. His toned skin was a shade of dazzling aubergine, the same hue of summer sunsets and nightly goodbyes.    
  


He stole summer.   
  
And once fall came to be, he picked up gems of leaves, like rubies and gold keys, placed them dazzling into your hands as he crashed upon hay bales and carved hearts from pumpkins galore. His eyes glimmered as he set upon apple cider, drinking in your dreamy gaze, spending all of these days with you. He breathed in the chill that began to set in, all the earthy petrichor and zephyr of the early nights, giving you dying flowers that still looked to be gorgeous as they were, huddling close during windy nights next to you beside the crackling fire. His scarf frizzed up, creating friction and fractures in his admiration, soothing you to sleep and leaving him listening to the mixture of the howling winds and gentle heartbeats.

  
He stole the fall in which you fell for his eyes, colored steel blue and calm, calculated and composed. Pumpkin spice lattes were no match for his smile that beamed brighter than the autumn sun and you sipped the scent of his cologne. He took you out for a trick-or-treating session, and you consumed candy, vacuuming up the sugar of his words and his valor.   
  
He stole autumn.   
  
And he pocketed snow within his lips, stealing winter for the win. The snowflakes were cold to the touch, cruel to the eye, he clutched a snow globe and held back a sigh, came back home with a twig of mistletoe and a ring to show. Placed his heart under your Christmas tree, asked you to spend what wasn't supposed to be a forever with him, with a prince upon an empire of bones, asked you to bear the pain he couldn't handle, asked for your love and your smiles.   
  
He stole you.   
  
He stole your warmth and your kisses, he stole your love and returned it with his intimacy, touched you like you were everything, said words that meant nothing, took forever on his shoulders and shared it with you.   
  
He stole the seasons that never existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't understood, this drabble or prose, was about a boy (Lotor) who had fallen in love with his childhood friend from the very beginning. Every season skips years, i.e. in "spring" he is probably like 8 or 9 years old, but in "summer" he is about 13 or 14.
> 
> If you have any questions or concerns, be sure to leave feedback below!


End file.
